


Лишь тень сфинкса с места не движется

by smirtmol



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: разведывательная миссия у моря. что-то странное.





	Лишь тень сфинкса с места не движется

Море шуршало за окном с некоторым ленивым превосходством. Солнце вскарабкалось на пятнадцатый градус и выглядело так, будто не собиралось двигаться дальше.

Бельфегор уже проснулся и готовил обед на кухне, а Фран тёрся носом о подушку, нежась в этом странном вязком ощущении, какое обыкновенно бывает, прежде чем сон выплюнет тебя в реальность.

Они выполняли нетипичную для Варии миссию — занимались шпионажем, вернее, занимался один только Фран, а Бельфегор служил прикрытием и заодно домохозяином. Отчасти его это бесило, но в основном нравилось, потому что делать особо ничего не нужно — спишь, когда хочешь, делаешь что хочешь, никто не орёт, море копошится своими горбатыми волнами-спинами буквально в двух шагах. Такая жизнь была принцу по вкусу.

Фран выпал из сна довольно резко, и на душе у него остался неприятный осадок. Он натянул одеяло на голову, не желая вставать и вообще шевелиться и жить когда бы то ни было. Он промычал что-то нечленораздельное самому себе, как чёрный пёс, греющийся на солнце, и затем перекатился ближе к краю кровати, потом за край, и когда уже готов был свалиться на пол, стал на ноги, ровный и прямой, как какой-нибудь гимнаст.

Было одиннадцать. Через два часа Фран должен был быть у дома Грегори, чтобы поехать в какую-то туристическую поездку в соседний город. Фран втёрся в доверие к этому пареньку, сыну мафиози, и тот очень полюбил общество Франа, а потому звал его на все свои вечеринки, междусобойчики, концерты, выставки и просто болтаться по городу без особого дела. Фран никогда не отказывал и изящно изображал обыкновенного парня подобного круга; выдумал себе богатый дом во Франции, ужасно занятых родителей, а Бельфегора представил как гувернёра и просто друга и товарища при нём. Молодой повеса иногда подшучивал над Франом за дружбу с гувернёром, но в целом не видел в этом ничего такого.

Фран раздражённо зыркнул в зеркало на прыщ у себя на носу. «Влюбился, что ли, кто-то», — смешливо подумал он и спустился вниз.

Пахло вкусно. Бельфегор вроде как пытался читать книгу, но на деле рассеянно смотрел на морские гребни в окне. Фран, проходя мимо кастрюли с супом, не удержался и зачерпнул немного ложкой попробовать. Такой кислой, или вернее сказать солёной, рожи он ещё никогда не корчил. Бельфегор только теперь заметил его.

— Ты будешь завтракать или обедать?

Фран скорчился.

— Я не буду есть твой суп; ты сварил его из морской воды.

Бельфегор хотел было отпустить злобное замечание или стилет в полёт до спины лягушки, но передумал и пошёл проверить своё варево. Оно оказалось ужасающе солёным, так что принц даже не смог проглотить эту дрянь и выплюнул её в раковину. «А ведь хороший получился бы суп!» — с досадой подумал Бел.

— Ладно, я сварю тебе кашу.

Фран засиял.

— Только не соли, я сам.

Принц раздражённо осклабился, но солить действительно не стал.

Солнце было уже в зените, когда довольный и сытый Фран помчался в сторону коттеджа объекта наблюдения.

Бельфегор читал в каком-то женском журнале, как сделать красивый маникюр и как ухаживать за ногтями. Он вообще как-то странно себя ощущал с тех пор, как они приехали на море, или даже раньше.

Обычно Фран рассказывал за ужасно поздним завтраком что-нибудь интересненькое со вчерашних посиделок в высшем свете, но сегодня только меланхолично следил за большой осой, с хозяйским видом летавшей по кухне. Бельфегор сам ничего не спрашивал.

В этот раз Фран вернулся сравнительно рано — ещё не было выпуска вечерних новостей, и вёл себя как-то нервно и почти сразу унёсся в свою спальню и старался не выходить оттуда и не сталкиваться ни под каким предлогом с Бельфегором.

Принц подумал, что Фран просто дурак, а может под веществами, а может накурился или пьяный — чего только не бывает на экскурсиях, правда же? — и весь вечер смотрел какой-то сериал, не особо вникая в смысл.

На другой день Фран ушёл удивительно рано, а пришёл как обычно поздно, и Бельфегор завтракал, обедал и ужинал в компании дурацких персонажей сериала и навязчивого беспокойства по поводу кохая.

Нет ничего лучше пьяного подростка, возвратившегося домой в четыре утра. Бельфегор вскипятил чайник, усадил Франа за стол.

От лягушки пахло странно. Корицей, бананом, стыдом и приглушённым светом. Ещё у него на шее синел, набухал, как бутон розы, разгорался след от чьего-то смачного засоса.

— Где это тебя так угораздило? — Бельфегор не мог сдержать шишишиканья, хотя, помимо насмешки, ощущал ещё что-то колючее и тёмное в душе.

Фран очень серьёзно нахмурился, соображая, о чём толкует этот мужик в цветастом халатике, а через пару минут зелёные брови его взлетели, лицо просветлело, и он сказал:

— Семпай, вы представляете, этот пацан в меня влюбился.

Сердце Бельфегора отчего-то упало, и он отвернулся наливать чай, чтобы лягушка ничего не заметил. Он помолчал немного, а потом откашлялся и, ставя чашки, полные ароматного цейлонского, как бы между прочим спросил:

— А…, а ты?

Ему почему-то ужасно хотелось знать ответ на этот вопрос, будто от этого зависела его жизнь или карьера, или смерть его мерзкого брата, или ещё что-нибудь ужасно важное.

— Я? — Фран фыркнул, сморщив нос и улыбнувшись, считая эту мысль, очевидно, ужасно смешной и глупой. — Нет, разумеется, нет, — Бельфегор не смог сдержать довольную улыбку. — Целуется отпадно. Не в моём вкусе, — протянул Фран, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

Бельфегор вынул ложку, которой помешивал чай, и положил её на стол с такой хладнокровной и яростной силой, что несчастная эта ложка прогремела, как извержение вулкана. Но Фран не заметил, он был пьян.

Когда Бельфегор впервые увидел Грегори, он понял, что тот его полная копия, не считая, что тот не носил чёлку и диадему. Они покупали овощи на рынке и теперь возвращались домой, когда Фран дёрнул принца за рукав и указал в сторону группы подростков. Те тоже заметили их, махнули рукой Франу, и уже Бельфегор возвращался в их дом у моря один.

Фран вроде как встречался теперь с этим пацанёнком, а потому бывал в их доме чаще, чем до этого. И это было ему только на руку — и не только потому, что он осмотрел уже семнадцать комнат в поисках нужной информации. Бельфегор изображал блаженное равнодушие. Но так как Фран был спец по напускному равнодушию, а Бельфегор по неопытности делал это довольно неумело, то лягушке не составило особого труда угадать под этой маской неосознанные обиду и ревность. Фран заметил, что принц не спускает с него глаз, что обходится с ним ласковее, что у него перехватывает дыхание, если Фран оказывается рядом.

Принц особо никогда не влюблялся, его всегда увлекала красота женских тел, так что мысль о том, что он мог влюбиться в своего кохая, даже не проскальзывала мимолётом в его голове. Но Фран не дурак, он много читает — будь то учебники психологии или фанфики по любимому сериалу принца. Фран такие дела сразу раскусывает.

Принц вытаскивал на пляж школьный стул, сидел и смотрел в море, покачиваясь, по нескольку часов. Светило солнце, и он закрывал глаза, и представлял себя в жерле вулкана, или над поверхностью солнца, или в двигателе внутреннего сгорания. Покачиваясь — влево, вправо.

В целом, он считал свою жизнь более увлекательной, чем жизнь Франа. Лягушке приходилось острить, выкручиваться, рыться в чужих вещах, целоваться с подростком и принимать всякую дрянь, а Бельфегор слонялся по пляжу в своё удовольствие и ни о чём не думал.

Но на двадцать первой комнате ему надоело. В его голове что-то щёлкнуло, и он вздумал вырубить, связать и похитить этого сосунка, чтобы отец выдал нужные сведения за жизнь своего отпрыска. Занзас рвал и метал, когда узнал. Сказано же, блядь, как можно более незаметно и аккуратно, так мягко и методично, как умеет Фран, кто вообще позволил этому королевскому педику поехать с ним? Расстрелять!

Бельфегор вырубил, связал и утащил в их хижину у моря мерзкого подростка с лицом, как у принца. Он оставил невежливую записку с требованием нужных ему документов. Фран сказал: «о боже, простите, я отошёл в уборную, а когда вернулся, его уже не было, » — и покинул дом с весьма расстроенным видом.

Это было, разумеется, искусное притворство.

Бельфегор по-птичьи шишишикал, таким же давящим периодическим тоном, каким глубокой ночью звучат часы. Бельфегор кривлялся и фанфаронился, поигрывая стилетами, запугивая и без того уже омертвевшую от страха жертву.

Фран ворвался в кухню, как разъярённый дракон.

— Семпай, вы кретин, зачем вы влезли в это дело? — и незамедлительно получил три пореза на правой щеке и два стилета, застрявших в плече.

Найти местоположение сыночки одного из влиятельнейших людей мафии оказалось не так уж трудно — Бельфегор был крайне неосмотрителен сегодня.

Пока полиция неторопливо исполняла свои обязанности, Фран скинул в одну кучу все документы, записи, письма, счета — всё, что могло бы раскрыть их настоящие личности — скинул в раковину и поджёг. Он взял рюкзак и сунул туда аптечку. Сунул деньги, немного одежды и консервы из левого нижнего шкафа в кухне. Он заварил чаю и пихнул остатки в карман; развязал Грегори, усадил за стол и сунул в руку чашку ароматного цейлонского. Сыночка был настолько обалдевшим от страха, что даже не пытался бежать или звать на помощь. Пока Фран сгребал в рюкзак всё, что считал хоть немного полезным, Бельфегор вальсировал по кухне со своими ножами, всё в том же цветастом халате.

Вдалеке послышались сирены. Фран схватил невменяемого семпая под руку и бросил себя и его в темноту пляжа, в солёный песчаный воздух.

Они бежали в ближайший порт, пока полицейские врывались в светлую кухню, обыскивали комнаты и пространство вокруг дома, пока они приводили в чувство Грегори и пока допрашивали его. Он рассказал всё: что его парня звали Мишель Дассен, что жил он с родителями в частном доме близ Фонтенбло, что приехал с русским гувернёром Степаном и остановился в этом доме, и проводил с ним, Грегори, очень много времени.

Чадо вернули разъярённому родителю, а на следующее утро дело уже закрыли — никаких повреждений на жертве не было, никаких важных документов из дома не исчезло.

Бельфегор и Фран около суток провели в грузовом контейнере с фортепиано, не разговаривая, не шевелясь, не глядя друг на друга — один от стыда, что всё испортил, другой от негодования.

Когда захотелось воздуха и света, они сплотились, помирились и снова стали одной командой, и принялись колотить по стенкам контейнера, чтобы кто-нибудь их выпустил. Это не сразу принесло результат, а когда их выпустили, то сразу же с потрохами сдали капитану. Они обнаружили себя уже в открытом море, Фран отдал все их деньги, лишь бы их не выбросили за борт, и они приготовились к долгому и томительному путешествию.

Конечная судна была на другом конце планеты. Бельфегору с Франом пришлось добираться в Италию через Австралию — без документов, без денег, без нормальной одежды, но зато с пачкой ножей в кармане и сложными взаимоотношениями.

Был вечер, и волны гладили борта корабля и норовили обрызгать Франов нос. Солнце уже утонуло в горькой морской воде где-то справа. Бельфегор слонялся по палубе в своём дурацком халате с не менее дурацким видом.

Они отработали уже день или неделю: драили палубы, скребли чужие грязные тарелки, помогали в камбузе, получали по шишке за косяки и слушали корабельные сплетни.

Недели превращались в месяцы. Бельфегору нравилось быть на корабле, потому что Франу было некуда и не к кому от него деться. Он смотрел на Франа ужасно влюблёнными глазами, а Фран ужасно сурово смотрел на море. Как-то незаметно долгое путешествие уложилось в череду одинаковых дней, и они оказались в Австралии.

Австралия была полна жуков и змей. Пауки, огромные, как ярость Занзаса, свисали, казалось, прямо с неба, отвратительно шевеля лапами. Отчего-то было ужасно жарко и светло, и у Бельфегора заболели глаза. И он проснулся — это утро пролилось на него прожигающими лучами из окна. Бельфегор лежал огорошенный. Он почувствовал, что готов был уже совершить подобную глупость, и потому задержался в постели подольше, разгребая скопившиеся странные ощущения и чувства у себя в голове. Три недели он ощущал себя необычно — то ли влюблённым, а то ли женщиной, и теперь он понял, что как-то незаметно умудрился влюбиться в своего кохая. Это заняло у него немного больше времени, чем просто подумать «я то ли женщина, а то ли влюблён в Франа», но он всё-таки дошёл до верного решения и отправился завтракать, вполне довольный собой.

Фран сразу заметил перемену: принц не был рассеян и кашу посолил как следует, и не смотрел больше тяжёлым мистическим взглядом на море.

Они пили чай и сосредоточенно мазали нутеллу на хлеб.

— Лягушка, ты же не влюблён в Грегори, это только ради дела, да? — Бельфегор смотрел на Франа как-то хитро и лениво, как море смотрит на город.

— А вы, семпай, сегодня ведёте себя и выглядите, как нормальный человек, с чего бы вдруг? — Бельфегор действительно был в своём обычном полосатом джемпере, закинув цветастый и вообще-то женский халат поглубже в шкаф.

— Меня настигло озарение, — глубокомысленно ответил принц и слизал нутеллу с ножа.

Сегодня Грегори был занят чем-то необычайно важным, и Фран остался дома. Они позавтракали и бросились наперегонки к морю, и готовы были пробултыхаться в нём хоть целый день. Они валялись на песке и брызгались лазурной морской водой — совершенные дети. Но к вечеру захотелось есть и глянуть новые серии удивительной истории парня с мельницы, и парочка итальянских мафиози нехотя вылезла из моря.

Бельфегор пошёл в душ первым, но Фран особо не церемонясь, присоединился к нему уже через пять минут, потому что «очень уж хотелось в душ».

— Это довольно нагло, — раздражённо, чтобы скрыть накатывающие волны смущения, проворчал Бельфегор.

Фран словил момент, когда Бельфегор повернулся спиной к стене и стоял к ней близко. Лягушка подошёл вплотную, чтобы принцу некуда было слинять, встал на цыпочки, и лицо его оказалось в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Бельфегора. У принца перехватило дыхание.

— Вам интересно, влюблён ли я, да? — приглушённо произнёс Фран куда-то в подбородок семпая. Тот лихорадочно соображал, как на всё это реагировать. Но Фран уже выскочил из душа, ухмыльнувшись напоследок.

Бельфегор не понял ни одного слова, произнесённого парнем с мельницы, а ночью он, наверное, тысячу раз прокрутил в голове запоздалый сценарий своего с Франом поцелуя и последующего объяснения в чувствах, прежде чем провалился в сон.

Теперь с утра и до вечера принц в основном придумывал, как бы влюбить в себя кохая (в смысле, он, конечно, великолепен, он же гений, принц и вообще Бельфегор, но до сих пор ведь Фран не влюбился, значит, нужно что-то выдумывать).

Фран вернулся до выпуска вечерних новостей, и они ужинали пастой с креветками. Фран сказал:

— Господи, как же надоело, — и уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

Бельфегор перетащился вместе со стулом поближе и гладил волосы Франа длинными костястыми пальцами, гибкими от стилетов. У лягушки по спине пробегали мурашки. Он ждал, когда Бельфегор начнёт разговаривать с ним.

Бельфегор не начинал. У него не было слов.

Было воскресенье, когда Бельфегор резал морковку на кухне и слушал звук осиных крыльев. На плите жарились пельмешки, и пахло газовыми конфорками.

Бельфегор развернулся и посмотрел на море, как бы ища кулинарного совета, но загляделся на извилистый путь осы. Она петляла из одного края кухни в другой, огибала лампу, проносилась над столом, а потом зависла в воздухе на мгновение и бросилась в синий газовый огонь. Бельфегор замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. Когда оса догорела, пришёл Фран.

Они ужинали пельмешками и морковным салатом. Потом слова хлынули, будто дождь шёлковых рыбок:

— На моих глазах только что совершила самоубийство оса. Это ужасно, Фран. Она такая маленькая и жужжащая, ей не нужно платить налоги, зачем она убила себя? Я не понимаю. Если даже оса не хочет жить, то зачем живём мы? Это ужасно.

— Мало ли из-за чего ей захотелось убиться, может, у неё несчастная любовь, или она деньги из казны воровала, — Фран толкал пельмешки вилкой, и они скользили по тарелке, как гоночные болиды по трассе.

— Нет, я, конечно, люблю тебя, Фран, но этой хуйни я не понимаю.

Болиды замерли, и Фран тоже. Потом его неподвижность надтреснула, и он сказал:

— Ладно. Я тоже.

Когда солнце вскарабкалось на пятнадцатый градус, кухня была пуста. Солнце подумало, что сегодня оно слишком рано, и замерло.

На самом деле это Фран и Бельфегор припозднились завтракать. Они вчера слишком долго смотрели сериал, а потом заснули под белым скрипучим одеялом вместе, и теперь наутро не могли отлепиться друг от друга, и Бельфегор тянулся к шее Франа, а Фран визжал, что-то вроде «нет, нет, нельзя, это разрушит мою маскировку, я же — ах! — встречаюсь с Грегори, семпа-ай», — едва переводя дыхание под душным белым одеялом.

Бельфегор провёл языком до уха лягушки, благоразумно и снисходительно не оставив следа.

Когда Фран нехотя уполз к Грегори, солнце было в зените и до сих пор хмурилось из-за того, как утром его наебали. К утру хмурился уже Бельфегор, потому что Фран не пришёл домой на ночь, и принц знал, чем эти подростки там занимались. Он злился и полосовал стилетами скрипучее белое одеяло, но знал, что срываться нельзя, потому что тогда придётся сесть на грузовое судно и сбежать в Австралию.

Фран пришёл следующим днём, ближе к выпуску вечерних новостей. Нёс в руках вишнёвый пирог, который Грегори послал «гувернёру своего друга, чтобы тот не переживал из-за его отсутствия».

— Очень мило, — нехотя согласился Бельфегор.

В четверг Фран наконец-то нашёл, что искал. Оставалось всего два дня до окончания срока миссии, и он уже успел испереживаться, что провалит её. Фран дал Грегори свой номер телефона и свой имейл, и добавил его в друзья на фейсбуке. Они долго и трогательно прощались.

Фран вернулся в домик у моря. Пора было собирать чемоданы. Вместо этого они с Бельфегором целовались — на чемодане, под чемоданом, на лестнице, в кухне, под столом в кухне, в дверном проёме, на песке, в холодном ночном море. Бельфегор кусал губы Франа и оставлял следы, потому что наконец-то было можно.

— Семпай, семпай, ну нужно собираться, ведь самолёт завтра в десять, семпа-ай.

Вместо ответа Бельфегор поцеловал Франа в нос и толкнул в объятия проносившейся мимо волны. Фран смеялся и фыркал от попавшей в нос воды.

Они проснулись в девять, солнце подло хихикало, а шмотки всё ещё были раскиданы вокруг пустых чемоданов. Фран схватил деньги, билеты и документы и вызвал такси.

Они вошли в аэропорт совершенно довольные последним месяцем и особенно последней неделей.

— Ты знаешь, в один из дней я видел стрёмный сон, — говорил Бельфегор, пока они стояли в очереди на регистрацию. — Я сорвался, похитил этого Грегори, и мы с тобой бежали на первом попавшемся грузовом судне. Оказалось, что оно идёт в Австралию. Это было ужасно.

Фран улыбался. Он-то был не прочь сгонять в Австралию.

— Но знаешь, я ведь действительно готов был сорваться, но после этого сна взял себя в руки.

— Вы мой герой, — сказал Фран и поцеловал принца.

Когда они уселись на свои места в самолёте, Франу написал Грегори, и лягушка раздражённо сунул телефон в карман.

— Теперь придётся придумывать, как его отшить.

Италия встретила их жарким и влажным теплом. Солнце раскалялось на небе, в аэропорту было полно народу. Фран уснул в полёте, и теперь его подсознание разложило всё произошедшее по полочкам, и лягушка понял, почему произошло то, что произошло.

— Да уж, — сказал он с драматическим видом.

— Что? — Бельфегор вытащил руку из кармана, готовый дать подзатыльник кохаю за любую колкую фразочку.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы такой тугодум, что чтобы догадаться о собственной влюблённости, вам нужно совершить нелегальное путешествие в Австралию.

— Справедливо, — вздохнул принц и убрал руку в карман.

Потом подумал и вытащил её обратно на свет божий, и поймал ею руку лягушки.

Они шли налегке сквозь жаркий итальянский воздух, полные славных морских воспоминаний.


End file.
